The Enchanters
by I Stalk Legolas on Weekends
Summary: The journey of the Fellowship with some new twists and charcters....R/R! (Newly uploaded with changes!)
1. Chapter 0ne

Chapter 1 Disclaimer- No, we don't own LOTR or anyone in it. (We just wish we did). Don't bother suing us cause we got no money! Lisa owns Sitara Amaya and her necklace. And Kellie owns Arlywren Emrys and her Gifts. By the way, Sitara means morning star in Sanskrit and Amaya means night rain. Please read and review; flame if you want, but flames will be sent to Mordor. Enjoy!  
  
A/N- FYI, the setting is after Moria and yes, Gandalf is still alive. This is our story and we will do it our way. Don't like it? Tough! O yeah, the scenery is different, too. Oh, well, on with the story.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
The day was cold and overcast and the wind whipped through the trees as the Fellowship started to set up their new camp.  
  
Legolas finished helping and grabbed his bow and quiver, before heading off into the surrounding forest to make sure their path was not followed.  
  
While he was scouting, he noticed dark red spots on the leaves below him. Kneeling down to the ground, he saw that the spots were blood and still fresh. The spots marked a trail past a large boulder. He stood and began to follow the drops, creeping up to the boulder and peeking his head around the edge. Noting a human crouching, he sprung out from behind the big rock. Pulling his elven knife from its sheath, he grabbed the person that had been there and pulled his blade up under her neck.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he growled. All he heard was soft mumbling. "Arly, tua, ta naa neuma! [1]" she muttered softly, "Asca, Rima! [2]"  
  
It was then that Legolas noticed that the prisoner's skin felt hot to the touch, too hot for the temperature to be normal. He turned her around and sat her onto the leaf-covered ground.  
  
The woman appears to be 19 or 20 years of age, tall with hazel eyes and dark blond, shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a messy braid. Her cream-colored pants and blue shirt were dirty, with rips in several places where blood seeped through. There was one large gash down the side of her left leg, and what looked like an arrow wound punctured her shoulder. Her eyes were glazed and she stared into the space before her, still muttering in Elvish.  
  
Legolas picked her up in his arms and stood slowly. Turning, he headed back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
A/N-Cliff hanger! MAHAHHAHAHAHAAH! Anyways, hope you liked it! It will get better! Read and Review!!!! Please!  
  
[1]-Arly, Help, It's a trap!  
  
[2]-Hurry! Run!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 Disclaimer- No, we don't own LOTR or anyone in it. (We just wish we did). Don't bother suing us cause we got no money! Lisa owns Sitara Amaya and her necklace. And Kellie owns Arlywren Emrys and her Gifts. By the way, Sitara means morning star in Sanskrit and Amaya means night rain. Please read and review; flame if you want, but flames will be sent to Mordor. Enjoy!  
  
A/N- FYI, the setting is after Moria and yes, Gandalf is still alive. This is our story and we will do it our way. Don't like it? Tough! O yeah, the scenery is different, too. Oh, well, on with the story.  
  
  
  
As Legolas walked into camp, everyone looked up. Their eyes widened as he set the unconscious female on his cloak, spread out before the fire.  
  
Aragon walked over and knelt down next to Legolas.  
  
"I thought you went out to scout the area, not to bring back strays." he said. Legolas shrugged.  
  
"She has an arrow wound to her shoulder, and that gash on her leg looks pretty nasty. She has a fever and keeps mumbling about someone named Arly and a trap; in Elvish no less. She is not an Elf either." Legolas pointed to her ears.  
  
Aragon nodded and stood.  
  
"Gimli, take Merry and Pippin up to the river and get us some water. Frodo, Sam and Boromir- get some more wood. Gandalf, can you check her wounds for poison?" Aragon seemed to take control of the situation the fastest.  
  
"Legolas, check that pack, see if you can find out who she is." Everyone nodded and went about their appointed duties. Gandalf knelt over the woman's leg, checking the wound for infection.  
  
"Orc poison," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"She was attacked by orcs . strange," said Aragon, "Orcs don't usually attack unless they're hungry and even then they wouldn't use poisoned arrows." He turned to Legolas. "Did you find anything?"  
  
Legolas looked up at Aragon. " A little food, two sets of clothing, a grey woolen cloak and several bandages with healing ointment. Everything is of an Elvish make." Handing the ointment to Aragon, he nodded his head and continued. " This will work on those wounds." With a nod, Aragon took the ointment. Kneeling down next to the unconscious girl, he pulled the clothing away from the gash, dabbing the wound gently with a wet cloth. After cleaning it from infection, he applied the ointment to the wound and wrapped it up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, after they made sure that the woman was comfortable wrapped in their cloaks by the campfire, the Fellowship sat discussing what to do with her.  
  
" We should just leave her here. I mean, we don't know who this woman is, or what she is!" Boromir looked at the still form quietly.  
  
" But we can't just leave her here!" Pippin protested." She probably can't fend for herself anymore than Mr. Frodo can." Frodo shot Pippin a dirty look, crossing his arms over his chest just as Boromir had done. At that moment, the blonde woman groaned and tried to sit up slowly. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around. Her hazel colored orbs widened, and she whispered with a willowy voice.  
  
"Ya naa lle [3]? Mani marte [4]? She looked wildly at the group around her. Frodo looked at Legolas.  
  
"What did she say?" Before Legolas could answer, she said smugly," I asked 'who are you and what happened'." Aragon stood.  
  
"Before we answer that, I think you should tell us who you are." The girl's eyes crackled with a topaz fire. "Why should I?" Gimli's face hardened. "Because you're under our care, and what we say goes."  
  
The girl watched them warily, then sighed as if she knew she couldn't win.  
  
"Fine." she said in an exasperated voice "My name is Sitara Amaya. My company and I were attacked by orcs several nights ago. I think I am the only survivor. Is that good enough for you?" Gimli nodded. "For now," he said grudgingly.  
  
Legolas stood. " Now it's my turn. How do you know Elvish? And why are all your things Elven made?" Sitara's gaze became cynical. "That, I believe, is my business." She stood slowly, favoring her left leg but not showing any signs of pain. Seizing her pack, she turned toward the river. Legolas, the closest to her, stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I do not think that that is your business, Elf-boy."  
  
"It is now," he retorted coolly.  
  
"Auta minqula yrch [5]," she said before turning, shaking off his hand and heading for the river to wash.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Pippin. Gandalf smiled a bit, watching Sitara go. "She told him to 'go kiss an orc', I believe." They looked at Legolas in surprise.  
  
"Are you going to let her get away with that?" asked Gimli. Legolas shrugged.  
  
"She's not worth it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[3]- who are you?  
  
[4]-what happened?  
  
[5]-Go Kiss an Orc!  
  
A/N- Hope ya liked it! Give us some feedback! R/R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ Chapter 3 Disclaimer- No, we don't own LOTR or anyone in it. (We just wish we did). Don't bother suing us cause we got no money! Lisa owns Sitara Amaya and her necklace. And Kellie owns Arlywren Emrys and her Gifts. By the way, Sitara means morning star in Sanskrit and Amaya means night rain. Please read and review; flame if you want, but flames will be sent to Mordor. Enjoy!  
  
A/N- FYI, the setting is after Moria and yes, Gandalf is still alive. This is our story and we will do it our way. Don't like it? Tough! O yeah, the scenery is different, too. Oh, well, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
A while later, Sitara returned from her bath. Her long blonde hair hung down around her shoulders, still wet. She had changed into a new tunic, this time fawn pants with a light red shirt. Dropping her pack, she settled down in a spot near the fire. Merry handed her a bowl full of soup and a mug of ale. "Wasn't sure if you, uh, wanted ale but it's all we got, besides water." She didn't reply but stared at them a moment.  
  
"What, do you think I'm a pansy? " she asked before downing the entire contents of the mug. Staring at her, Merry received pokes and was elbowed viscously by an amused Gimli. The men all looked away silently, a little shocked by her display, and Sitara laughed.  
  
Aragon was the first to recover. "So, what's your story? I mean, not many girls travel alone." Sitara looked up. That's when they noticed the necklace; a delicate golden dove with an opal set in the middle hung on a thin golden chain that glittered in the firelight around her neck.  
  
For once, the Hobbits were silent as they watched the opal glint on the dangling chain.  
  
" Where in the name of Valar did you obtain that gem?" Gandalf demanded of Sitara. Glaring at Gandalf, Sitara angrily replied " And where do you get off demanding of me." she trailed off, staring absently into the fire, her eyes glazed, her body rigid. Mumbling words in a foreign tongue, Sitara closed her eyes and leaned her head back on her regal neck.  
  
"I'm here, Arly, speak what you wish." The Fellowship, wondering to themselves what was going on, listened intently as a soft melodic voice whispered from the depths of the flames.  
  
"Sitara, we need you at home, there has been a little problem.You will find me near the reflecting pond.in the safe house." (A/N- A safe house is like a jail)  
  
The Hobbits, whispering to each other, turned to Legolas with a questioning glance.  
  
Holding up his hand in a gesture of silence, Legolas watched Sitara spellbound.  
  
Lifting her head and opening her now sea-green eyes, Sitara nodded as the soft musical voice faded. Glancing around at the men, she smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "My Link with my sister, Arly.She's in trouble, and I need to go to her now." She looked around expectantly, her eyes shifting to midnight blue in anger. "I believe I said NOW." She muttered to herself, standing up and gathering her things. " Can't believe she blew it up." She shook her head as Frodo looked on in wonderment.  
  
"Why do your eyes change colors like that? " He asked, a little nervous.  
  
" Um." Sitara looked disgruntled as she searched for an answer then shrugged again. "Arly says I have eye colors that shift with my moods. Crystal blue when I'm in pain, clear blue for scared and midnight blue for arger."  
  
Legolas stood up, brushing off his pants. " Well, you heard the lady, we have to get going." He paused and looked to Sitara. "Um, Sitara? Where exactly ARE we going?"  
  
Sitara smiled and picked up her pack again, slinging it over her shoulder. "To Lothlorien, of course. Arly is there, in the safe-house." The Hobbits exchanged glances and stood hurriedly." We're going there ourselves! We will accompany you." Sam doused the fire and rolled up the bedrolls, helping Merry attach them to their packs. Pippin helped scatter the ashes, and Aragon seemed thoughtful as he pulled the clasp on his cloak closed.  
  
Gandalf stood as well, placing a hand on Sitara's shoulder. "To Lothlorien, where the Fellowship will be welcomed by the Lady Galadriel and perhaps helped along on our journey even more!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-Hi ppl! Hope ur liking this! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Disclaimer- No, we don't own LOTR or anyone in it. (We just wish we did). Don't bother suing us cause we got no money! Lisa owns Sitara Amaya and her necklace. And Kellie owns Arlywren Emrys and her Gifts. By the way, Sitara means morning star in Sanskrit and Amaya means night rain. Please read and review; flame if you want, but flames will be sent to Mordor. Enjoy!  
  
A/N- FYI, the setting is after Moria and yes, Gandalf is still alive. This is our story and we will do it our way. Don't like it? Tough! O yeah, the scenery is different, too. Oh, well, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Traveling until nightfall, Legolas stands up in the boat and looks around.  
  
" Lothlorien is just on the other bank and across the plain, but Sitara needs to rest before going any farther." Legolas looks to the still form at his feet and smiles, acknowledging that she must be exhausted from the journeying so far. Kneeling down so that he is close to her, Legolas places a gentle hand on Sitara's brow and draws a sharp breath. Looking to up, he whispers, "Aragon, she's stricken with fever." Aragon draws the boat close to the shore and banks it, jumping out into freezing water to tie the boat's line to a tree. Reaching back into the hull, Aragon scoops up Sitara's listless body and carries her to shore, the rest of the Fellowship not far behind.  
  
"Boromir, scout out a camp for the night; Frodo, you and Sam unpack the rolls and Merry and Pippin, get firewood. Gimli, hide the boats away from shore. Gandalf, Sir, please help Gimli with the boats. And Legolas!" Aragon looked to the elf, a worried expression on his face. "Help me find chamomile."  
  
Nodding, the group ran off to do their appointed tasks. Aragon laid Sitara down on the first bedroll that was unrolled, and helped her sit up to take a drink of fresh water. Smiling her thanks, Sitara took the cup and drank, not noticing the worried glances passed over her head between the members of the Fellowship.  
  
Wrapping her cloak closer about her, she yawned and curled up on the bedroll, looking into the newly laid fire. Frodo and Sam chewed their dried venison thoughtfully as Gandalf exchanged words with Pippin. Falling asleep to the sound of the water lapping at the shoreline and the crackling of the fire, the Fellowship laid down on the ground and murmured their thanks to Valar for a good days travel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Waking up in a cold sweat, Sitara looked over to Gandalf, noticing he was still awake. With his staff across his knees, Gandalf put a finger to his lips, signaling quiet. Nodding, she sat up and looked over the dying fire to see both Legolas and Aragon awake. With a quisitive look in her eyes as to why they all were awake, Sitara Linked to Gandalf. "Orcs?"  
  
Nodding once, Gandalf pointed to Frodo's unsheathed glowing blue blade. Closing her eyes, Sitara breathed in deep and crawled over to the Hobbits, all sleeping nestled together. Shaking the nearest one's shoulder, she whispered an Elven command.  
  
Sighing, Merry just turned over on his side, ignoring Sitara completely. Pippin mumbled something in his Hobbit sleep and snuggled closer to the pillow he was holding.  
  
Making a sound of disgust in her throat, Sitara glanced at Gandalf, sending an angry mental note to him. "How in Valar's name do you wake up a sleepy Hobbit?!" Gandalf smiled and pushed up the sleeves on his wizard gray robe, pushing his way past the alert Ringbearer and his companion. Stopping beside the remaining two sleeping Hobbits, he knelt and gripped Merry's arm tightly. " Merridoc Brandibuck, wake up now, your lazy body is needed!" Gandalf quickly did the same to Pippin, using his deep, menacing voice to awaken and scare the living crap out of them both. [Bean note: ehhe]  
  
Sitara glared at the tall wizard, crossing her arms over her chest as the Hobbits join the rest of the group. Listening to the hushed voices, she crept back to her bedroll as the members of the Fellowship gathered around Gandalf, wondering what their next move will be. No one noticed Sitara holding her necklace in her hands and muttering in Elvish. But everyone turned as a pale blue light engulfed her before fading away, reveling a black panther with a white, necklace shaped line around it's neck. The Fellowship stared, eyes wide and mouths open.  
  
The majestic creature before them was no other than the girl Sitara Amaya, and she smirked, her feline-like mouth opening in a sort of grin, showing her sharp teeth, glinting in the firelight. [Weasel note: bum bum bum!!! ] Standing with a sort of growl, the large cat swished her tail towards the group, slinking off into the forest behind the quaking Hobbits and astonished men/elf/dwarf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N- Hiya ppl! Hope ur enjoying this so far! BTW-Bean is Kellie's nickname and Weasel is Lisa's nickname. Sorry if we take awhile to upload new chapters, but we hardly get any time to write together and we have agreed not to write alone (Weasel note- cause I suck at writing, I come up w/ the ideas *grins*). Promise to get more soon! (Bean note-'But only if u review *said menacingly*) (Weasel note-Review whore j/k my sister) (Bean note- yeah, sure). Ok then, after that bit on insanity. Cya soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ 


	5. Chapter Five

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Chapter 5: Disclaimer- No, we don't own LOTR or anyone in it (We just wish we did) Don't bother suing us cause we got no money. Lisa owns Sitara Amaya, her necklace and powers. And Kellie owns Arlywren Emrys and her Gifts. By the way, Sitara means morning star in Sanskrit and Amaya means night rain. Please Read and Review: flame if you want, but flames will be sent to Mordor. Enjoy!  
  
o.O ( Weasel Note- *In which Lisa gets through her writers block and finishes the chapter )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Staring at the space where Sitara in her panther form had disappeared, the Fellowship sat still with their mouths agape. Gandalf, the first to recover, looked around with an amused grin on his face. "Well, you don't see that everyday." he quipped, watching Merry and Pippin nod energetically in response. The group, shaking off their bewilderment, finished picking up the camp and preparing for a battle.  
  
Suddenly, Pippin tumbled over backwards with a small cry. Looking towards the fallen Hobbit, Sam squeaked himself and almost fell flat on his face, having tripped over a log (Bean Note- ehhe once again). At that moment, the rest of the man turned around, Aragon catching Sam before he hurt himself. Mumbled words were spoken as all eyes were focused on the great cat before them: Sitara had returned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
A bright blue light enveloped the shiny blue-black panther before them, and Sitara smiled a Cheshire cat grin before vanishing completely into the illumination. Legolas opened his eyes wide as a beautiful maiden appeared before him, with flowing waves of dark, golden blonde hair cascading down to her slender waist. Standing still for fear the Vision would dissipate, he watched in quiet awe as the glowing woman pushed back a lock of hair, revealing the delicately pointed ears that marked her as some sort of Elvish royalty.  
  
Shaking his head to clear away the image, Legolas returns his eyes to where the elven maiden had been standing. In her place was Sitara, returned to her human form. Bewildered, Legolas joined the Fellowship as they surrounded her. Quieting them with a gentle shush, she answered their questions. "There's a... troop of Uruk-hai orcs... headed this way, about a half a mile away..., to the north. We...need to...get out of here...fast." she finished breathless, worn from her shape shifting.  
  
The Fellowship nodded, talking quietly amongst themselves as they gathered their things and headed for their boats. The second they reached the boats, Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf climbed into one boat. Aragon and the Hobbits in another and Legolas, Sitara and all of the bags and bedrolls in the last. Simotanious the boats pushed off the shore and headed for the opposite bank. Sitara lasted only a moment before she passed out from exhaustion. (Lisel note- No this is not a pathetic way for Sitara Amaya to get attention, shape shifting and other forms of magic take energy.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Several hours later, the Fellowship and Sitara reached the outskirts of Lothlorien. As they approched the great forest, Sitara wrapped her elven cloak about her body, pulling the hood on to shade her face from veiw. No one said a word as the company entered the shadowed forest. Within moments they were surrounded by the Lorien elves, Halidir at their head. No one noticed that Sitara had said nothing and that she had withdrawn to the back of the company. Neither the Lorien elves or the Fellowship noticed the shadowed figure of a male elf watching Sitara from a distance. After discussing several things with the Fellowship, Halidir spotted Sitara. Walking over to her, he smirked, " So you have already returned to us. Was the wide world too much for you?" Sitara said nothing, her eyes midnight blue, showing her rage. Haldir turned, leading the Fellowship to a group of tree platforms where they could sleep for the night. Sitara and the hobbits were to sleep on one platform , the remaining members on the next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Leaving Sitara to rest, the Fellowship gathered on the opposite platform to discuss their plans for the remainder of the journey. The night was late by the time they had finished and Legloas stood, excusing himself to take a walk. Without noticing it, though, his feet took him to the base of the platform where Sitara lay resting above. But his elven hearing was not fooled by the muffled sounds from above. Climbling the ladder with the stealth and silence of a cat before pouncing on prey, the elf reached the platform and opened the latch, pulling himself up onto it. What he saw astounded him. A strange male elf, cloaked in the normal elvish grey, help Sitara's arms in one of his hands, his expression that of a thundercloud. Sitara, her eyes filled with clear blue-green, was struggling to get away from the man. The sleeve of her blouse was ripped, hanging uselessly by a thread, her arms and face were bruised and lightly cut. Neither saw Legolas as her silently climbed onto the platform. Sitara whimpered softly as her abuser raised a rough hand, bringing it down hard across her head. The blow struck true, knocking her body mercilessly even as Legolas stood.  
  
"Mani nae lle umien?![6]" he asked, his voice hard. The other male looked up, his eyes crackling with white fire. Sitara, having regained her breath, managed to glance up. Her eyes, cyrstal blue mixed with slits of clear sea-green, widen when she spotted Legolas. "Legolas...please...." she whispered softly. Her abuser glared down "Silence, wench!" he cuffed her hard across the head. Had he not been holding her, she would have been flung across the platform by the sheer force behind the blow. His eyes turned to Legolas, who stood where he was, one hand on the hilt of his elven knife. "Stay where you are. This is my daughter and to her I can do whatever I please."  
  
Legolas frowned and was trying to decide how to approch the matter when an elven voice called from the next platform "Feanaro? Your shifts over!" Even as the voice faded, the elf known as Feanaro throw Sitara to the floor, heading back to his post.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Sitara learched to her knees, one hand pressed to her temple. Looking up slowly, she found Legolas standing above her. Kneeling down next to her, he pried her hand gently away from her face to examine the growing bruise. She winced and pushed him away with a trembling hand. Crawling away from the elf, she grabbed her pouch and reached into it, pulling out the container of elven ointment.  
  
Before she had a chance to open it, a gentle hand took the container from her and opened the lid. Dipping his fingers into the cream, Legolas gently smoothed it onto her wounds. "Who was he?" he asked, moving his fingers swiftly across her face and arms. She gave him a grim smile, her eyes shifting to take on their normal hazel-green color, leaving only slits of sea-green in its wake. "He is my father." she stated somberly. Seeing Legolas's amazed glance, she continued. "My family has never been normal. When my mother, his wife, " she said, nodding her head in the direction Feanaro had disappeared to. "Died a long time ago, leaving me with Father, who blamed me for the death of his beloved wife, almost like I had killed her. He ended up taking a job as a sentry, leaving me for longer periods of time with another elf mother, or alone. Thats the way I grew up...." she sighed, returning the ointment to her pouch as Legolas finished with it. When he said nothing she glanced up, into his worried blue eyes. "Cound you tell the others for me?" she asked, her voice soft.  
  
For a moment Legolas could almost hear a musical tone to her voice that would show her claim to the elven race. Then he pushed the thought away, it was impossible, she was human after all, clearly adopted by the elves. She spoke again, pulling him from his thoughts "It is hard to tell others about it..." He frowned, his eyes showing his confusion. "Then why tell me?" he asked. She only smiled grimly "You saved me from him. I feel it is best you understand why he did it." Legolas nodded, "I will relay your story to the rest of the Fellowship before the Hobbits return for the night." He rested a light hand on her shoulder for a moment before standing and returning to the next platform as Sitara returned to her bedroll to rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* TBC! Sorry it took so long everyone! Lisel had the biggest writters block ever and both of us had a busy summer! R/R! (Lisel Note- Yeah, I'm still a review whore lol. Also I thought I'd explain something that will appear in the next chapter (which I am already writting ^.^), Sitara has two nicknames that she was given by her friend Arlywren. They are Dove and Sit. Sitara in turn gave Arly two nicknames, Aryl and Wren.Just thought I'd mention that now, in case I forget in the next chappie. TTYL!) ~*Lisel and Bean*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer- No, we don't own LOTR or anyone in it (We just wish we did) Don't bother suing us cause we got no money. Lisa owns Sitara Amaya, her necklace and powers. And Kellie owns Arlywren Emrys and her Gifts. By the way, Sitara means morning star in Sanskrit and Amaya means night rain. Please Read and Review: flame if you want, but flames will be sent to Mordor. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Waking early, the Fellowship, plus Sitara, were escorted by several Lothlorien elves to see Lady Galadriel. When they at last reached the top of the stairs, high above every other tree house in all of The Golden Wood, the members of the Fellowship were ushered in, while Sitara followed behind.  
  
When the Lady had finished her council with the Fellowship, Sitara stepped forward. Lady Galadriel looked down upon her, her hand clasped before her, her face calm. Sitara took a step forward, presenting the elf with a roll of parchment. "My Lady, I bring to you a message from the Lord Elrond Half-Elven." Stated Sitara calmly, her gaze holding that of Galariels with confidence. When she nodded, Sitara stepped forward, handing the note up the Galadriel.  
  
Unfolding it, the Lady read through it quickly, before nodding and handing the roll of parchment to a near by elf to hold. "Is there something else?" she asked Sitara, who still stood in front of the dais. Sitara hesitated for only a moment. "My Lady Galadriel, I wish to request the freedom to continue on with the Fellowship. For in this way I feel that I would be of the best help to them, and to the peoples of Middle Earth."  
  
Lord Celeborn, who had stood silently by Galadriel's side, now frowned and stepped forward. "Absolutely not! There is no need for a...girl- child...like yourself on an important quest such as this!" he said the words with disgust sounding in his voice. "Nine grown men of each race have no need for a worthless child like you."  
  
Sitara scowled and muttered softly under her breath "Somebody has been drinking with my father again..." Celeborn reddened but said nothing as Sitara continued. "Try and keep me here, for there is no way you will be able to stop me. You could lock me within the most secure safe house, post two guards at the door, day and night and I promise you I will still get away from you."  
  
Lord Celeborn raised his brows, a smirk marring his elven features. "We shall see." he said to her "Guards! Take her to Safe House Three! Two guards at the door, no lenience!" he called out, as two impassive looking guards entered to drag the huanty looking Sitara away. "See you tonight!" she called back to the Fellowship with a laugh. The Fellowship, mixed expressions on their faces, turned, heading back to their platforms to plot out the remainder of the journey and enjoy the company of the elves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ Back at the Safe House, Sitara sat on a cot, staring at the locked door with a smug expression on her face. Then, Linking to her friend in the next house, she smiles and settles back for a long chat. "Arly? Are you there?" she called telepathically. A soft, melodic voice returned her question "Where else would I be, Dove? You're talking to my mind after all." Sitara smiled "Thats my sis! Happy as always. How are you, Wren?" she asked, using her friends other nickname. "Good enough" came the musical reply. "And how are you dearheart?" Sitara paused before answering. "Great." she said with a smile "I stood up to Celeborn though, told him I wanted to continue on with the Fellowship because ever since I met them, I've felt that that would be best. He refused flat out with no good explanation besides the fact that I would be 'worthless' to them. I got mad and told him that he could place me in a safe house and I would still get away from him. And he took me up on it. Thus I am here, awaiting the perfect moment to escape." she paused a moment, thinking. "I was hopping you would help me though." she smiled hopefully and waited for her friends response. She was rewarded with the sound of Wren's tinkering laughter "Always getting mad, that's my Sit." Arlywren laughed softly "What do you have in mind, Dove?" Sitara grinned "Would you imitate my voice and throw it outside in the woods for me? I figure, if it works, they'll unlock the door in a hurry, to find out if it's a trick. When they do, I'll be waiting above them in Dove form so that when they open the door I can fly out, shift to panther form and shut the door on them. They lock by themselves so that's not a problem. You can even Link to my eyes so you can see what's going on."  
  
She could almost feel Arylwren's smile, which came only moments before the strange tingling sensation in her eyes which meant that her friend had made the Link to her eyes, as well as keeping the faint Link to her mind. "All right Sit. Go ahead." came the faint whisper of Wren's voice.  
  
With a smile, brought a slender hand to her throat, running a single finger over the white opal and the edges of the dove charm. Muttering softly under her breath, she was quickly enveloped in a cloud of blue light. When it faded, revealing a pearly white dove, she flew to the ceiling and waited for Arlywren to throw Sitara's voice out into the woods to trick the guards. Arly's pixie like laughter drifted through their connection as Sitara heard her own voice outside the door, coming for the woods. The guards, caught off guard by this strange event, quickly unlocked the door and pried it open for a look inside. She almost laughed at their perplexed faces as they charged into the room. Taking advantage of their lenience, Sitara silently flew through the open door and landed outside. Shifting to panther form, she used her body to slam the self- locking door, guards still inside. She let out a low, laughing growl as she slinked off into the night, heading for the Fellowships platform.  
  
Moments later the great cat padded softly up to the base of a tree near the Fellowship's. Extending her claws, Sitara silently scaled it and crouched low over there edge of a branch which hung over the platform where the Fellowship sat talking. With a wide, fanged grin, she waited, muscles coiled and ready to spring. Then she leaped, landing with a soft thud in the middle of their circle. The blue light enveloped her once more as she shifted to her human form, sitting Indian style with a grin on her face. "Did you miss me?" she asked coyly as she smiled at the staring Fellowship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Rock on! lol! Anyways, I (Lisa) finally decieded to get my lazy butt back in front of the compu and finish this chappie! Hoep you enjoy our hard work! R/R! 


	7. Chapter Seven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer- No, we don't own LOTR or anyone in it (We just wish we did). We also don't own Les Mis or the songs. We decided to add them since for the most part they fit well with the story. We did make minor changes to them to help them fit better. Don't bother suing us cause we got no money. Lisa owns Sitara Amaya, her necklace and powers. And Kellie owns Arlywren Emrys and her Gifts. By the way, Sitara means morning star in Sanskrit and Amaya means night rain. Please Read and Review: flame if you want, but flames will be sent to Mordor. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Golden beams of light were already streaming in through the holes in the canopy of tress above. Musical songs and calls of waking birds and beasts pierced the calm silence of the Golden Wood. And Sitara, already dressed, was silently heading for her favorite bathing pool, one she had found during her childhood explorations many long years ago.  
  
Last night had been an interesting one to be sure. Sitara had spent quite awhile making long explanations to the Fellowship, who had clearly been bewildered by Sitara's strange appearance. She had woken at dawn, in need of some quiet time to gather her thoughts. Not to mention the fact that, if allowed to accompany the Fellowship, she would not have the opportunity to have a proper bather for quite awhile.  
  
Soon after, Sitara found she had reached her destination. It was as beautiful as ever. Crystalline water rippled and glittered in the morning light, its waters confined by beautifully crafted wood that was cleverly shaped into vies that twisted into one another, leaves shaped in periodically.  
  
Sitara smiled, feeling more at ease then she had in days. Humming a joyous song under her breath, she moved closer to the pool. Undressing quickly and leaving her clothes in a pile, Sitara seated herself on the steps that lead down into the naturally warm water. Splashing the soothing water over her body and gently cleaning the wounds created by orcs and her father, Sitara was unaware of the silent observer until he was already upon her. She turned suddenly, eyes wide as a rough hand gripped her shoulder. "What, did I surprise you?" sneered an all too familiar voice of her father. "And not one friend in sight, what will you do?"  
  
Sitara tried to pull away from him, opening her mouth to scream for help, but Feanaro held her with an iron grip, clasping a hand over her mouth to silence her screams. "None of that now, wench. We can't have any of those 'friends' of yours 'saving the day' before I'm done with you." He kicked her savagely, sending her sprawling across the clearings. Sitara groaned, trying to stand, but he was upon her in seconds, kicking her and yelling angrily, living up to his bad temper.  
  
"Wren! Help me!" Sitara screamed through the Link she shared with her friend. Arlywren's voice replied instantly "Dove? What's going on? Where are you!" Sitara did her best to explain, but already felt panic rising in her. She could no longer resist and she shifted, calling her powers to shift into dove form. Giving a relieved coo, Sitara flew towards the canopy high above. The surprised Feanaro scuttled backwards, grabbing his bow from the spot he'd left it before the attack. Launching an arrow after his daughter, he cried "Your not getting away that easily, you good-for-nothing cur!" His cry sounded only seconds before the dove was struck by the arrow, slicing through the space between her wing and body.  
  
A bright flash of green light blinded both dove and fathers, announcing the arrive of some being or another. That being was Arlywren Emrys. A muttered command froze the elf before he could launch another arrow skyward.  
  
Sitara began a spiraling decent, shifting in a pale blue light to her human form. Arlywren once more cried a word of power, freezing her friends' fall and pulling Sitara's limp form to rest on the ground at her feet. Mumbling a soft word, Arlywren, Sitara and the frozen father were engulfed in the same green flash which transported them to the spot of Arlywren's choice. That spot was the council where Galadriel sat talking to Legolas and Aragorn, who were inquiring after transportation they would need for the remainder of the Fellowship's journey. Three pairs of eyes turned wide- eyed at the bright emerald flash that announced the trio's arrival.  
  
"Greetings Lady Galadriel, I came bearing proof that you have long denied." stated the calm and solemn voice of Arlywren Emrys, who faced the Lady with fierce eyes. She motioned first to Sitara, who lay sprawled on the floor, arrow protruding from the space just below her bare shoulder, crimson blood dark in contrast to her paling skin. Already bruises darkened in places where her abuser had struck her. Both Legolas and Aragorn started noticeably at the abuse the maiden had taken and moved to her side, preparing to remove the shaft from Sitara's body. "Leave her." growled Arlywren, kneeling down and pushing the elf and man away. "I will care for her. Go and take care of....of that pathetic waste of a lifeform. Take him from my sight before I do something I may, or may not, later regret." She unfroze the archer as Aragorn and Legolas grabbed him by the arms. Galadriel, who had remained silent till now, called in a pair of guards, who entered and toted Feanaro away to the safe houses. "I must apologize to you, Arlywren Emrys, I had not known that any elf was capable of such cruelty."  
  
Arlywren didn't reply, for she knelt by her friends side, accessing her wounds. Aragorn moved closer to the pair. "Lady Arlywren, if there is anything we could do to help, you have but to let us know." She looked up, her eyes solemn and sad. "Kneel beside her, one on either side and hold her down. For all that she is unconscious, I fear she will feel more then just a pinch when I remove this arrow."  
  
Both man and elf did as they were told, holding the limp and abused body of Sitara Amaya with matched firm grasps. Arlywren, hands glowing emerald, took the arrow in both hands and freed it from Sitara's flesh. The sickening sound it made was covered by a bloodcurdling scream that released itself from Sitara's throat, filling the tree room with its potency.  
  
Tossing the arrow aside, Arlywren placed her hands over the bleeding wounds. Healing powers, concealed as green light, pulsed through her hands into Sitara's body. The blood slowed and clotted, the muscles and tendons began to mend and a scab formed a protective covering over the arrow puncture. The worst bruises and cuts began to fade away as Arlywren's healing powers made their way throughout Sitara's battered body.  
  
Sitara quieted, falling back into her unconscious guise. Arlywren took her friend from Aragorn and Legolas' hold, placing Sitara's head in her lap. "I'll need to wrap her shoulder, keep it imobile for awhile. It's always best to allow the body to finish the healing, makes it stronger." Galadriel approached the group, standing over them, her face a mask of calm. "You have done well Arlywren, but now you must return to your safe house." Arlywren caught the Lady's gaze with her own. "I will not. You can no longer hold me there. Not when Sitara needs me. I will stay with her." Arlywren wrapped her arms around her sleeping friend, glaring warningly at both man and elves like a protective mother keeping wolves from her child.  
  
At that point, a rather confused Aragorn spoke up. "Lady Arlywren, if I may ask, who exactly are you? And how do you know Lady Sitara? Your appearance was rather sudden." The woman turned her gaze to the man, eyebrow arched "And you are?" "I am Aragorn, an this is Legolas of Mirkwood." Legolas nodded in greeting.  
  
Arlywren glanced up at Galadriel, who nodded content. "As you already know, my name is Arlywren Emrys, close friend of Sitara Amaya." started Arlywren, her voice taking on the melodic tone of a bard beginning a story. "I came to this world by mistake many years ago. I am trapped here until I can find a way to teleport home, to my own world and time. Which is, consequently, how I managed to blow up my first room and land myself in the safe house. A spell I tried backfired." she sighed and continued "I've been staying in Lorien, under the kindness of Lady Galadriel. That's how I met Sitara. I took care of her when no one else would." Arlywren sent an angry glance at the Lady before continuing. "I protected her from that....elf....and healed her wounds. I was even starting to teach her subtle magic when she was forced to leave the Golden Wood." she finished, her voice raised and angry. Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as Sitara began to stir.  
  
She tried to push Arlywren's hands away, mumbling softly under her breath. "Shhhh, Sitara my dearheart., Wren's here for you..." She leaned down, placing a featherlight kiss on her friend's forehead, like a mother would to comfort a child. "Shush now my Dove, you'll be all right now." With a soft sigh, Sitara rolled her head to the side and fell deeper into a land of dreams.  
  
Arlywren smiled sadly, brushing a lock of dark blond hair from Sitara's face. "It'll be a hard night for her. Dark thoughts cloud her mind." Arlywren turned her attention back to Lady Galadriel. "If it be your will Lady, I will move Sitara to a room for the night, one of the double ones, if you please. I'll also need something with which to wrap her shoulder with."  
  
Lady Galadriel nodded "You may have it as you wish. Aragorn, Legolas?" she asked, turning to face them "Would you accompany the Ladies to an empty room? One of my guards will lead you. We can decide on the matter of the journey in the morning." Both elf and man nodded and rose, Aragorn taking the sleeping woman into his arms, while Arlywren and Legolas took the lead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, after the two members of the Fellowship had taken their leave and Sitara's shoulder had been neatly bound, Arlywren lay down to get some needed rest. Speaking a word in an old language, she placed an invisible shield over both her bed and Sitara's. "Good night, Dove. Rest well, for my shield will protect you from both dark dreams and danger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC!  
  
A/N- How are you all liking it so far? I haven't gotten much, if any, feedback! R/R please and tell me what you think! If you have any questions or suggestions, ask! ttyl! ~*Lisel and Bean*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer- No, we don't own LOTR or anyone in it (We just wish we did). We also don't own Les Mis or the songs. We decided to add them since for the most part they fit well with the story. We did make minor changes to them to help them fit better. Don't bother suing us cause we got no money. Lisa owns Sitara Amaya, her necklace and powers. And Kellie owns Arlywren Emrys and her Gifts. By the way, Sitara means morning star in Sanskrit and Amaya means night rain. Please Read and Review: flame if you want, but flames will be sent to Mordor. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitara awoke the next morning to an insistent voice calling her name. "I'm awake, Wren. Stop shaking me." She heard a soft laugh. "It's about time, Dove. I've been trying to wake you for awhile. You slept as only the dead sleep." Sitara cracked open one eye, braving the golden morning light that flooded the airy treehouses of Lorien. She grinned and slowly sat up to avoid causing unneeded pain in her shoulder. Sitara gave her friend a one armed hug, laying her head upon Arlywren's shoulder as her friend seated herself on the bedside. "It's wonderful to see you, Arly. What has happened to me though, I do not remember much after I shifted to dove form." Arlywren's smile faded, her eyes sad. "Feanaro hit you with an arrow. I teleported to you, froze your father, and transported the three of us to Galadriel's council. Once there, I healed most of your wounds. It seems that I am free of the safe house, but Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are holding a meeting with the Fellowship, one that we must attend. I fear we will be made to remain here."  
  
Sitara nodded grimly, slowly pulling her battered body from her warm caccon in the feather soft bed. "Wren?" She whispered softly as Arlywren stood. "Yes, Dove?" Sitara smiled "Could we go to the old sentry post, just for old times sake?" Sitara grinned as her friend nodded consent and both dressed and made their way to the old sentry post in the middle of the Golden Wood. It had been build long ago, at the top of the tallest tree in the Wood, in order to keep a close watch on the surrounding areas. Should there be danger at the edges of the Wood, a signal would come from other sentry posts and the alarm would be sounded in the city below.  
  
Now Sitara and Arlywren climbed skyward, making their way up the many steps that twisted around the tree trunk. Upon reaching the top of the platform, the friends seated themselves side by side, facing the rising sun whose flaming fingers had only just begun to reach over the horizon and paint the sky in a pink glow.  
  
Placing on arm around Sitara's shoulder, Arlywren began to hum softly, her bards voice filling the platform with sweet music. Sitara smiled lightly, placing her head on her friend's shoulder for a moment before sitting up and joining in, the tune of the familiar song spilling with ease from her lips.  
  
"At the end of the day you're another day older and that's all you can say for the life of the poor. It's a struggle, it's a war, and there's nothing that anyone's giving. One more day standing about, what is it for? One day less to be living." Began Sitara, her voice rising and falling in time to her friend's soft humming. Her hazel orbs dark with anger and resentment that mirrored itself in her voice. "At the end of the day, you're another day colder, and the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill. And the righteous hurry past, they don't hear the little ones crying, and the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill. One day nearer to dying!" Arlywren took in as Sitara's voice cracked with the anger left in the wake of her beating, her hand resting on her friend's shoulder. "At the end of the day there's another day dawning, and the sun in the morning is waiting to rise." Sitara's willowy voice joined that of her bard friend, the anger slowly draining away. "Like the waves crash on the sand, like a storm that'll break any second, there's a hunger in the land. There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and there's gonna be hell to pay, at the end of the day!" The song slowed and Arlywren returned to softly humming while Sitara continued.  
  
"There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft, and their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind, and the world was a song, and the song was exciting. There was a time, then it all went wrong." She gave a soft sigh and the duo continued, strengthened by Arlywren's voice. "I dreamed a dream in time gone by. When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving. But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder. As they tear tour hopes apart, as they turn your dream to shame."  
  
Sitara's voice trailed off, her eyes distant as Arlywren carried on the song. " He slept a summer by my side, he filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride, but he was gone when autumn came. And still I dream he'll come to me, that we will live the years together." With a slight shake of her head, Sitara rejoined her friend. " But there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather....I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living. So different from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed..."  
  
By now, their lilting song had drifted down to the elven ears below. A small crowd began to gather at the base of the great tree. The Fellowship, who were passing, heading to their council with the Lady of the Wood, paused behind the muttering crowd of elves. Murmurs of "It has been to long...." and "It is good the duo is together again..." could be heard as the Fellowship strained to listen, and failed. "What's going on, Mr. Frodo?" inquired Sam. Frodo shrugged, straining his ears to make out what the excited crowd was making such a fuse over. "Master Elf? What can you hear?" grumbled Gimli "We shouldn't keep the Lady Galadriel waiting." Legolas glanced down at the Dwarf and Hobbits. "There's someone, or two someone's as it seems, singing on the old look out post up yonder. Listen carefully." The elves around them quieted as the duet began again.  
  
Both women continued the serenade, the music floating to the listeners below in soft snatches of melodic notes. "Wow" breathed Pippin, his eyes wide. "Their good..." The other Hobbits nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed they are..." replied Gimli, watching the Hobbits, amused. "Tell me, Master Elf, who is it up there? Elves?" Legolas shook his head. "Two humans. Lady Arlywren and Lady Sitara no doubt. They are, after all, the only other humans in the Golden Wood at this time. Boromir opened his mouth to speak, but was shushed as one of the singers began the next part of their song.  
  
"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud." sung Sitara, struggling to keep back the tears that threatened to brim over. "There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud, not in my castle on a cloud." Arlywren frowned, giving Sitara's shoulder a quick squeeze and joined her. "There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says: 'Dear one, I love you very much." Sitara regained herself and continued alone "I know a place where no ones lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed, not in my castle on a cloud..."  
  
A tear trickled down her cheek and she reached up to angrily brush it away. It only resulted in more pushing their way out of her tightly shut eyes. Arlywren pulled Sitara close and continued. "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" She gave Sitara's shoulder another squeeze. "Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see?' Arlywren could see Sitara's face brighten. "Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" Sitara grinned and joined her friend, though her eyes remained sad. "Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!  
  
Smiling down at her friend, Arlywren continued alone. "On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me." She paused and Sitara picked up the song. "In the rain the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me for ever and forever." Together the two lifted their voices, pouring their heart into the music. "And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind, still I say, there's a way for us... I love him, but every day I'm learning, all my life I've only been pretending. Without me his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness that I have never known! I love him, I love him, I love him, But only on my own." Both women turned, smiles on their faces, eyes distant with dreams of the one man meant for them as they continue. "God on high, hear my prayer, in my need, you have always been there. You can take, you can give. Let him be. let him live. If I die, let me die. Let him live, bring him home, bring him home, bring him home...." A soft sigh escapes Arlywren's lips as she continues alone. "On this page, I write my last confession. Read it well, when I at last am sleeping. It's the story of those who always loved you. Your mother gave her life for you, then gave you to my keeping. Come with me, where chains will never bind you. All your grief at last, at last behind you. Lord in Heaven, look down on her in mercy. Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory." Sitara smiled, teary eyed at her friend, picking up her normal solo as Arlywren stood and helped her to her feet.. "Take my hand and lead me to salvation. Take my love, for love is everlasting." She smiled at Arlywren, who joined in for their final duet. "And remember the truth that once was spoken. To love another person is to see the face of God! Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the earth, there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise. They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord. They will walk behind the plough-share, they will put away the sword. The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward! Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade s there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes...."  
  
By now, the crowd that had gathered below began to dissipate. They had grown used to hearing that song and other songs, and knew it best to leave before the pair returned to the forest floor. The Fellowship didn't know that, though they guessed it best to tred softly. "Greetings Lady Arlywren, Lady Sitara. We were on our way to seek a council with Lady Galadriel when we heard your singing. We decided to wait and accompany you to the council." said Aragorn, choosing to ignore Sitara's sad and distant gaze. She only nodded in greeting to the gathered group, giving them a half smile. Arlywren, however, smiled and replied. "Good morning, Fellowship. I trust you enjoyed our duet?" She received energetic nods from the Hobbits and several words of praise from Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. Only Boromir remained silent at the back of the Fellowship. "Good." Arlywren continued with a smile "Sitara and I often greet the sun as such. It helps relieve tension as well. A trait, I suppose, is often found in elves and bards. Not to mention we both find that the songs that we pick are reflective of our life in some way or another, or atleast to our moods." She laughed softly "Now then, shall we continue to the council?" The Fellowship agreed, and the group made their way through the Golden Wood to meet with the Lord and Lady.  
  
Upon arriving, the Fellowship gathered into a semicircle before Celeborn and Galadriel, while Sitara and Arlywren stood off to one side to await their turn to speak. "Greetings! I have seen it that three boats will be prepared for your departure whenever you decide to leave us." Galadriel smiled calmly and continued, informing them that those who wished to remain in Lothlorien could do so. She then turned to the two waiting women. "I have spent some time thinking over this matter and find that I've come to the best way to solve the problem of what to do with the both of you." Her assessing blue orbs rounded on Sitara. "You shall accompany the Fellowship on their journey. As you have stated, I believe you will be of great use to the Fellowship." Sitara nodded, a slight smile appearing on her face. The Lady then turned to Arlywren. "Arlywren, you shall also accompany the Fellowship. In this way you shall be able to keep an eye on your friend, as well as continue her studies in the magic that you had begun to teach her once."  
  
A slight cry of disapproval rose from the gathered Fellowship. Borormir, an odd scowl on his face, stepped forward. "Surely you are joking, Lady! A Fellowship of nine, with representatives from each race, was appointed this task. What good could two women do in a Fellowship of capable men?" His voice held anger as much as confusion, the emotion in his eyes covering some deeper feeling. The Lady turned toward him, face as calm as ever. Holding his gaze, she asked. "Do you challenge Lord Elrond's judgment, as well as my own?" Boromir faltered, breaking his gaze with the Lady and falling into an uneasy silence. "No, milady Galadriel." he muttered after a moment. Aragorn stepped forward "We shall be happy to have these ladies accompany us. They have already proven their worth and have shown themselves able to care for themselves." Galadriel nodded and continued "Now then. You are all welcome here for as long as you feel you can delay in you journey. Rest well, Fellowship." she smiled, a clear dismissal. One by one, the Fellowship, followed by Sitara and Arlywren, filed past the Lord and Lady, thanking them before they moved down the steps to return to their treehouses to finish planning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days past quietly, with the members of the Fellowship planning and exploring the Golden Wood. Sitara and Arlywren, when not off alone to work on Sitara's magical skills or just catching up on things missed when they were separated, often accompanied the Fellowship on tours of the forest. These days blended together into weeks, which blended into a month or so. And it was after this month that the company gathered their things to leave. It was on this day that the Lady met them on the riverside to see them off. She also gifted each member, including the two women, received an elven made leaf pin to use on their cloaks, also given by the Lady. Then Lady Galadriel granted each member one wish, weather rope, or a strand of her hair, or a bow and quiver. Upon arriving at Sitara and Arlywren, a smile on her face, she questioned the friends on their gifts. Arlywren spoke first. "I require only a weapon. I seem to remember a certain elf taking my staff from me..." Galadriel nodded and motioned to an elf near by. The elf nodded and moved into the woods. "He will return with your gift in a moment." She said before turning to Sitara. "And last but not least, Sitara Amaya. What gift do you wish to bestowed upon you?" Sitara hesitated only a moment before giving her reply. "Only a promise, Milady Galadriel. I wish for you to promise me that you will hold my father within a safe house till he has seen the error of his ways and made a promise, signed in blood, that he will no longer haunt me."  
  
Galadriel watched Sitara for a moment, eyes intent and assessing. "I shall grant your wish." She said at last. She motioned to the same runner, who had just returned and presented Arlywren with her staff. The elf stepped forward, a sheathed blade in hand. He presented it to Sitara and stepped back. "This is Gwaedh. (A/N- Elvish word for promise) Take it as a sign of my promise to you. Should I willingly break this promise, the blade will break away from the hilt." Sitara held the sheathed Gwardh in gentle hands, running her fingers over the finely crafted scabbard and hilt. Upon close examination, Sitara found that an opal had been set upon the hilt. She smiled and caught the Lady's gaze "Thank you, Lady."  
  
Galadriel nodded, smiling, as she ushered the Fellowship into their waiting boats. Aragon, Frodo, and Sam took one boat. Boromir, Gimli and the remaining two Hobbits in the next, and Sitara, Arlywren and Legolas with most of the bags in the last. "Be well, Fellowship, and may fate smile upon you." called the Lady as the elven boats pushed off the shore, into the Great River.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC!  
  
A/N- Gotta Luv it! If you don't that's your problem, lol. Anyways, hope your enjoying this! If you have any questions or comments, please ask them in your review or e-mail me! R/R! 


	9. Chapter Nine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Disclaimer- No, we don't own LOTR or anyone in it (We just wish we did) Don't bother suing us cause we got no money. Lisa owns Sitara Amaya, her necklace and powers. And Kellie owns Arlywren Emrys and her Gifts. By the way, Sitara means morning star in Sanskrit and Amaya means night rain. Please Read and Review: flame if you want, but flames will be sent to Mordor. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endless days past as the Fellowship made their way ever onward, the elven boats plowing through the water, needing little guidance from the passengers. None among the group spoke unless it where nessacery, the two women conveying their thoughts to each other telepathically when they could.  
  
For most of the journey up the Great River, Sitara remained at the bow of the craft, remaining silent to all of the members of the Fellowship unless spoken to. Even to Arlywren, her closest friend from whom she'd always received mother like love and sister like care, did she remain silent, speaking only during times of lesson or through their Link. The dark thoughts that still clouded her mind slowly ebbed away, as if washed away to the back of her mind with the soft lapping of waves against the boat. The others mostly understood, giving her a wide berth when she needed it or giving quiet words of comfort other times. Arlywren sat near her friend, her back propped against a bedroll, legs streched out along Sitara's back. Sitara, who lay on her side, head cradled in the crook of her arm, lay sleeping in the bright morning light. Arlywren surrpressed a yawn. They had only been on the move for an hour or so, on the second morning of their journey down the Great River, and already she found herself bored. Shifting her weight, she glanced at Legolas as he wielded the paddle, using it to bush the boat along. "Let me take over for awhile." she spoke softly, knowing he could hear her well enough. "We've a long way to go yet, and I could use something to do. It will keep you rested and me busy." She smiled as the elved archer regarded her for a moment before nodding silently. He placed the paddle to the side of the canoe and shifted to allow Arlywren to move up next to him. That done, he deftly scooted into Arlywren's spot, leaning his long frame against the bedroll, his legs streched out as Arlywren's had been. Arlywren smiled and dripped it into the water with elf-like silence. "That's much better." she commented, her arms moving to propel the craft.. Glancing up at the stirring Sitara, she smiled. "Morning, Sit." she greeted in a whisper. Sitara yawned, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, and glanced back to look at her fried. Raising an eyebrow, her eyes asked a mild question that masked another deeper emotion as she saw the new arrangement. Nodding at the elf, she threw a half smile at Arlywren. "Morning Arly. Got bored did you?" she smiled again as Arlywren nodded, and turned her face away from them, glancing out over the water at the boats ahead and their surroundings. That deep running emotion in her eyes was the only way her thoughts about Legolas being so near to her were conveyed, though she spoke not a word through inner or outer voice.  
  
She didn't last long and soon fell into a dreamless sleep, lulled off by the gentle lapping of the water and periodic call of birds overhead. Out of the silence, Arlywren spoke. "I am sorry about that." she said in a hushed tone. " She's not been herself since the attack." Legolas, shaken from his wandering thoughts, glanced back. "You needn't apologize. I understand well enough how hard it must be for her. She was, after all, raised by an elven parent when she herself is human."  
  
Arlywren's eyes narrowed, her gaze sharp. "She is hardy of the race of man, Legolas." Surprise showing in his eyes, the elven prince glanced between the two women as Arlywren continued, speaking carefully. "Her mother was a half elf from Rivendell and her...father....us a full elf. It is a rare enough occurrence, to be sure, but it happens. When her mother died, the dove necklace was passed on to Sitara. Within that necklace, the opal more specifically, is a power that was put there by Sitara's grandmother, who was human. Because the power was put there by a human, the necklace gives each of its wearers the appearance of being human. Should Sitara remove the necklace, she would revert to her elven form. Her mother was the same way." a soft smile crossed the older women's lips. "It seems the women of her family have always been shifters." Legolas nodded slowly, his mind working to absorb the information he had been given. "That would account for quite a lot." he mused softly, watching the slumbering woman at that bow of the canoe. "The shifting and other magic, the human appearance and elven parents. I take it that this grandmother was a sort of witch or necromancer?" He received a nodded reply. "Two things that puzzled me. How old is she really? Because if her appearance is human, her age would be human, am I right?: Arlywren shook her head. "Not quite. It's tricky, this magic of hers. She is, in fact, over 2,000 years old. And while she is immortal, it is hard for her to remember things beyond more recent times when she is in this form. What else puzzles you?" His answer was quick enough, for he had planned his question. "Where do you come into this?" Arlywren smiled "I can understand where there is confusion there. There are parts of this story that confuse me as well." her smile faded and her voice took on that of a bard's melodic storytelling voice. "I came from another world, and I will not bore you with the details, but, to make a long story short, I was sent and trapped here by a spell gone wrong. I have yet to be able to reverse it. That happened several years before Sitara was born. And because I am not in my own world, I have retained my youth, though I am, in truth, almost as old as yourself. And, basically, my job has been to take care of Sitara." Legolas nodded and fell silent, allowing his thoughts to overtake him as the small canoe plowed silently onward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And thus it remained for the first several days of water travel. Short nights of rest on the bank of the river, and long days of daytime travel with early starts and late stops. During this time Arlywren and Legolas switched places often, speaking little. Sitara slowly crawled out from her protective shell, even smiling at the Hobbits as they practiced sword fighting with their companions and as they bickered softly amongst themselves about food and the like. Surrounded by friends, she was slowly becoming herself.  
  
It was on the night that Gollum was spotted that things began to change, however subtly. Besides the rather unnerved Hobbits, Sitara noticed other things. Boromir muttering nervously to himself, some hidden emotion in Aragorn's eyes as he tried to keep the company's spirits up. But even then there was something else, a dark cloud that seemed to hand over the group and dampen their spirits. Arlywren felt it to, and it troubled her. Seeing her friend's unease, Sitara followed her into the woods as she went to get water from the River for dinner. "Arlywren? What's wrong?" Sitara asked quietly as she watched her friend seat herself on the riverbank. Arlywren glanced up, a sad smile on her face as Sitara sat down beside her, dangling her feet in the cool water. "There's a darkness over the heads of the Fellowship, Sit. I know you feel it too." She looked away, eyes troubled as she gazes across the dark waters. "I have seen things, Sitara, dark things that I cannot stop. It troubles me greatly." Sitara nodded slowly and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. Through their Link, she sang several lines of their song to her friend and then stopped "Just remember, Arly, tomorrow will always come, and with it, a new chance to help the world. Come now, Arly, let's get back to the Fellowship." Arlywren smiled and stood, following her friend back to the camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After that, things were never quite the same, for all that nothing bad had yet happened. It was as if they were waiting for this thing to happen. But it wasn't until the eighth night that things became noticeably worse. It was on this day that Aragorn had decided to travel through the night to gain time. Just as they had hit the Rapids, arrows sung through the air, striking ever closer to the boats and their inhabitants. In a split second decision, the boats were turned and pushed back upstream, making their slow way for the western shore. When at last they reached it, the Fellowship stayed within their canoes, resting little as they waited for the night to pass. At one point during the night, just after Legolas had made his shot at the unknown airborne creature, Arlywren caught Sitara's eyes. "It is starting, Sitara." she spoke once through the Link, then she shut her mind, closing it from her friend.  
  
When dawn broke, it broke upon a dense fog which enveloped everything it touched. It was soon agreed that Legolas and Aragorn would go ahead by land and see if the ancient path that lead to the end of the rapids was clear of danger. It was hours before they returned, which kept both women and Frodo on edge. None wanted to think about what would happen should Boromir or Gimli be forced to lead.  
  
When the two did finally return, it was to the relief of all. It was then decided that they would carry the three canoes down the old path to the older portage way, from which they could once more launch the canoes and continues onward past the Gates of Argonath. Boromir and Aragorn took one of the boats, while Sitara and Arlywren slowly managed another. The two Men then returned for the final boat while the other carried the baggage to the portage.  
  
It was there that they spent another night of restless waiting, where two of the Fellowship members watched in silent vigil. The night passed slowly and when dawn broke at last, the members of the Fellowship were almost glad to be on their way. And it was on this day that the group passed through the great Gates of Argonath, whose statues held their heads high and their arms outstretched. Each of the travelers stared up in awe as they passed, eyes wide. Especially Sitara, who had never heard of these things, much less viewed them, and the Hobbits, who, being small as they were, could not imagine anything so large as this. It was a day that would stick in their minds for quite awhile.  
  
After the passing of the great Gates, things returned to the restless waiting. The dark cloud seemed to lower itself upon the three canoes, clouding the group's mind and leaving them uneasy. It was on the tenth day, the day they finally landed at Amon Hen, that things changed drastically. Frodo went off into the forest, trying to collect his thoughts. And that would have been all right, had Boromir not followed him and tried to take the One Ring.  
  
Upon finding Frodo, Aragon was prompt in releasing him to solitary travel, just before orcs attacked the company. Arlywren and Sitara had gone in a different direction to search for Frodo alone. And it was them that first encountered the Uruk Hi. Wielding her staff, Arlywren gave an angry yell and charged the orcs. Sitara, Gwaedh in hand, followed her friend, slashing at any and all orcs within reach. But the orcs were not intent on the human and elf, and only attacked them if they were first attacked. Sounds of fighting soon reached the two women's ears. A quick exchange of words using their inner voices sent the women in that direction, fighting their way through the flood of orcs. After awhile, Sitara and Arlywren came upon the clearing where Aragorn knelt over the dying Boromir. A quick glance at Arlywren made Sitara sure that this was the dark event that she had foreseen. Not long after, Gimli and Legolas burst into the clearing, weapons ready at their sides. Both elf and dwarf took in the scene before them and fell silent, faces revealing their emotions.  
  
Moments later, the body of Boromir went still and his eyes closed for the last time as his life blood fled his body. Aragorn stood, face solemn, eyes sad. "He is dead." he stated, voice soft as the small group of five readied Boromir's body for a funeral that would take him over the waterfall.  
  
Upon reaching the River bank, the little group found that Frodo and Same had continued on without them. Aragorn stopped Legolas when the elf made for the canoes. "Their fate is no longer in our hands." he said, regret showing in his eyes. Arlywrne and Sitara remained silent, seating themselves under a nearby tree, waiting. "Then the Fellowship has failed!" cried Gimli, who still watched the two Hobbits disappear in the trees on the opposite bank. "We have done our best." replied Aragorn. "But we shall not leave Merry and Pippin to face death. Let's go hunt some orc!" Legolas grinned, his eyes still sad, and took up his pack, removing what was not needed and adding other. Sitara, Arlywren and Aragorn did the same as Gimli gave a loud battle cry. Moments later, the group had readied their things and charged into the forest, hot on the trail of the fleeing Uruk Hi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Hey all! Hope your enjoying in this! The next chapter or so might take me a while to write for several reasons. 1. I am writing a story with the OSA. (check it out on ff.net under the s/n Obsessive Stalker Anonymous) 2. I am not sure of how I want to continue.....oh wells, hope your liking this! R/R! 


	10. Chapter Ten

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Disclaimer- No, Idon't own LOTR or anyone in it (I just wish I did) Don't bother suing me cause i;VE got no money. Feel free to Read and Review: flame if you want, but flames will be sent to Mordor. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The small group of broken Fellowship members traveled for endless day, persistent in their pursuit of the Uruk-Hi and the captured Hobbits. Periods of rest were short, allowing them to sleep little and eat and drink enough to survive through the day. Words, for the most part, were unnecessary unless used in short exchanges over directions of the like.  
  
Then came a point when Aragorn turned off the path beaten by the iron-shod orcs. Bending, he pulled from the mud a brooch of Lorien, one of the ones gifted to each of the Nine and to both female additions to the company.  
  
"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." murmured Aragorn, showing the pin to the small company.  
  
Arlywren gave a sigh of frustration. "We travel too slowly! Saruman will have the little ones before we are partly there!"  
  
Gimli growled, "And what would you have us do, Mistress Enchanter? Go without food or rest till we drop where we stand? What good would we then be to them?"  
  
Arlywren frowned and started to reply, but stopped and turned, rounding on Sitara. "You! You can feed your power through us all and shift us into beast of the air!" She smiled triumphantly, even as Sitara frowned.  
  
"I would not know where to begin such a spell, Wren! And it would surly drain me of any magic I have!"  
  
Arlywren shook her head as the three men and Sitara began moving forward again. "It is a simple enough spell, Sitara! Just concentrate on your goal." The older woman pulled her charge to a halt. "Just try it. I can use my own power to tie our mind together and keep us from becoming separated in the air."  
  
Sitara turned pleading eyes towards the others, unwilling to try anything so powerful yet. Aragorn and Legolas watched her with expressions of the same mind.  
  
"It would save us time, Mistress..." commented Aragorn.  
  
Only Gimli frowned. "I do not think I like the idea of changing bodies." he stated in his gruff manner.  
  
Arlywren frowned at Gimli. "Just try, Sitara. As your teacher, I commander it of you. For the sake of Merry and Pippin if for nothing else!" She cried, a sharp edge sounding her aggravation.  
  
Sitara sighed, but closed her eyes and curled trembling fingers around the dove charm. A faint blue glow appeared around the tips of her fingers, flickered weakly, and died, fading into nothing. Sitara gave an almost relieved sigh, though tinged with annoyance, and released her grip on the necklace.  
  
With a shake of her head, she turned back to the trail left by the Uruk-Hi. "Tis a hopeless effort, Arlywren. My mind is too unsettled to work such a complicated spell."  
  
Something in the younger woman's voice made Arlywren's features soften as the small compant began to move forward again. "I am sorry, Dove, she sighed. It is the worry and frustration getting to me."  
  
Sitara didn't look back at her friend, but continued forward with the barest of shrugs as she passed the others by. The company traveled in silence for quite awhile afterwards, the pace now set by a relentless Sitara who sought more then just Hobbits.  
  
But it was broken just after noon later that day by the thundering of many riders approaching. The company pulled aside to watch the riders pass, and even as they did, the great assembly came into eyeshot and soon came past the remaining members of the Fellowship.  
  
"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?" called Aragorn.  
  
With the smoothness of much practice, the Riders wheeled around to surround the smaller company.  
  
"And what would a Ranger, and Elf, and a Dwarf want of the Riders? Identify yourselves." Ordered a man at the head of the Riders.  
  
"Tell us your name, Horse Master, and we shall tell you ours," growled Gimli, hefting his ax menacingly.  
  
"I would chop off your head, Dwarf, if your head was but a little higher." Came the reply.  
  
Legolas had an arrow notched in his bow before Gimli had a chance to reply. "Do so, and you would be dead before your sword reached his neck!" The sound of a thousand spears falling into place was heard as the Riders prepared to defend their leader.  
  
Arlywren, about to speak, heard the sounds of retreating hoof beats. Turning to make a comment to Sitara instead, she found her friend absent. At that moment, an unhorsed Rider appeared beside Eomer. "My Lord, a female that was a part of this group," he nodded to the remaining members of the Fellowship, "Came up to me and asked about my horse's name. I was in the midst of telling her about him, when she pushed me off and mounted him. Rode away quicker then I thought was possible for a lady like herself."  
  
Whirling around, Arlywren pushed her way through the mass of horsemen, coming to the edge just in time to see Sitara's withdrawing form, already some distance away from the two groups. Arlywren gave a cheerless sigh.  
  
Eomer, leader of the Riders, appeared beside her, closely followed by the three members of the Fellowship who had witnessed Arlywren's hurried retreat. "Part of your group, Aragorn?" queried Eomer.  
  
Aragorn nodded, watching Sitara's fleeing form. "I know not why she would take flight as such. But I would be grateful if you would send one or two of your riders after her."  
  
"No" Arlywren interrupted. "Let her go." She sighed softly, a frown forming on her face, as if indecision made her hesitate. "She rides to her destiny."  
  
The others watched her with questions in their eyes, but Arlywren remained silent, watching her friend disappear over the horizon.  
  
~*~  
  
Tear fell and dried on Sitara's cheeks, a tremble shaking her shoulders. Beneath her, a dapple-gray stallion surged forward, heading for its unknown destination. "Where are we going, Firestorm? Where are you going to take me?" Sitara wondered aloud, her grip loose upon the reins, her gaze falling on the fast approaching horizon. She cared not where she ended up, only of getting away from her past and unwanted present.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
A/N- Wow, that chapter was a long time in coming, no? Yeah, well, I've been busy with school, other stories, and my life. Not to mention writer's block. -.- Oh Well. Hope you enjoyed it! ~*Lisa*~ 


End file.
